1. Field
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display apparatus, and more particularly, to encapsulating an organic light emitting display apparatus with frit seal.
2. Discussion of the Related Technology
Cathode ray tube (CRT) display apparatuses are now being replaced by portable thin flat panel display apparatuses. Among such flat panel display apparatuses, electroluminiscent display apparatuses are emissive display apparatuses that are attracting attention as the next generation of display apparatuses due to their wide viewing angles, high contrast, and high response speeds. Also, organic light emitting display apparatuses in which a light emitting layer is formed of an organic material have higher brightness, lower driving voltage, and higher response speed than inorganic light emitting display apparatuses, and display multicolored images.
Meanwhile, organic light emitting display apparatuses can be damaged by moisture. Accordingly, in order to protect organic light emitting devices from external moisture and dirt, the organic light emitting devices may be sealed. Glass frit is used to seal organic light emitting devices. However, forming the glass frit is a time-consuming process and it is difficult to form a correct pattern of the glass frit.
The discussion in this section is to provide general background information, and does not constitute an admission of prior art.